Blast Off delivery service
Tarn Outskirts - Tarn Old crimes die hard. A scientist in Tarn could rid the universe of all disease tomorrow, and the city would still only be known for being where Megatron is from. The benevolent hand of justice has come down hard on the city that could be called the birthplace of the Decepticon movement. Weapons are illegal, as are any kind of gladiatorial matches. Expectations of privacy are a joke. Tarn will never be completely forgiven for the sins of the past. The second largest city-state on Cybertron, Tarn, can be seen situated ahead. Contents: Punch Tarn Punch has been waiting, discreetly outside the borders of Tarn. Time's up for polite and he's damned if he does it any other way available to him. Punch is going to do this as himself. Maybe it'll buy time, maybe it'll do no good but he's through with playing second stringer to his own life. He's going to find Blast Off and, based on his movements, he'll pass by this way sooner or later. Then . . . he'll finally unwrap this mess or leave a corpse of one of the main players in this perverse charade. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Space Shuttle flies in rather low for a space shuttle. It's almost as if he's trying to be... discreet. And he is. The CO of Aerospace is working hard to make sure this rebellion in Tarn is a success... and that means making sure the supplies the rebels need gets provided to them- when they need them. There was a bit of shortage in some of the propaganda supplies, and the rebels' ammo stocks met with some unexpected shortages (turns out that sighting in your weapons actually takes more ammo than they realized). And he wants them ready for what's to come, so as much as he hates playing transport... he's playing transport. The shuttle comes in for a landing in a location some rebels are already waiting. Once he's on the ground, his cargo bay door opens and the rebels emerge from the shadows, edging closer so that they can start unloading that cargo inside. <> Today Mr subtle is not at home. Punch starts towrds the landed shuttle and transmits <> as Punch gets within range he subspaces his backup pistol and fires a shot toward the stationary shuttle. He knows asking Blast Off, i.e. Blast Off's ego, wouldn't ever accept arrest so, instead, Punch intends to rip the answers out of what's left of the shuttle's sorry chassis once Punch has disabled him. Combat: Punch misses Space Shuttle with his it was a warning shot. Just aimed at him guv! (Disruptor) attack! Space Shuttle is still lying in shuttle mode, the first rebel stepping from his cargo bay with a crate of goods- when that shot is fired... and technically, it ought to have hit the stationary shuttle, but it just so happens to hit the crate the rebel's holding instead- shattering the contents. The rebel yells, throwing what's left of the crate up and running back for cover- as do all his friends. "Slag it... they already found us! Hide!!" And the insurgents do just that, scrambling back into the hidey-holes they came out of. Meanwhile, Punch is exactly correct... Blast Off's ego would *never* accept surrender. His engines rumble in surprise and anger at the sudden radio transmission and attack, then thrusters come back online. His cargo bay door closes, cargo still inside, and he launches up to circle around towards his attacker. <> With that, he fires off a shot once he's locked onto Punch's whereabouts. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Punch with his Never surrender! REBEL YELL!!! -the *right kind* (Laser) attack! -1 At least they didn't get the shipment! Punch thinks to himself happily. Time to take it a little easier and see if he can get more of an advantage. As he's running forward Punch sees the shot but pushes and is rewarded with damage . . . to his shoulder. Again! < swear Blast Off! There are other places a /real/ trained marksman could hit! What did my shoulder ever do to you? Don't suppose, while you're working out how to learn to shoot you want to tell me what's in there?>> Punch transmits skidding to a halt, knocking off another shot and thinking that some things never change . . . Combat: Punch sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Punch strikes Space Shuttle with his always the shoulder. Why? (Laser) attack! -1 Space Shuttle 's engines rumble again, <> Whether this is true or not, it might rile his opponent up, so...why not? Though he finds out why not fairly quickly, as Punch reminds him that he's one of the Autofools who can actually *aim*. The shot strikes the shuttle's fuselage, causing him to correct course slightly to keep control. < will tell you nothing, Autofool, except that taking me on was a mistake. So is oppressing these citizens... they will rise up against you, and we are going to help them...and there's nothing you can do to stop us.>> He fires off another shot, this time a short orbital bombardment burst... as his bigger attacks warm up. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Punch with his Will people stop dissing my aim? I mean really what is this OMG! attack! -6 Combat: Critical Hit! Wow. Punch didn't expect it as Blast Off fires again. Not the shot but the excessive common sense and damage. <> Punch knows Blast Off. He could put Swindle to shame in terms of self interest. It doesn't fit and, even if it's by what he doesn't say . . . more intel's more intel. Punch fires another shot, careful to aim at Blast Off's underside, as he's got a plan. Combat: Punch strikes Space Shuttle with his if you don't have a can opener . . . a laserpistol'll have to do! (Laser) attack! Space Shuttle takes another hit , this time to the underside, and the shuttle's heat shields crack, raining ceramic tiles down from the sky. Errf. The shuttle wobbles a bit, again correcting course. Engines sputter as he again sees Punch is indeed a good shot, and that's always bad news for a glass cannon like him. He tries to gain some altitude again, and his weapons lock onto the Autobot once more. <<...I am a Loyal Decepticon.>> He isn't really, but he's going to keep insisting that he is. <<"They" have nothing on me. This place is simply the perfect example of Autobot hypocrisy, also making it ripe for rebellion... and I /know/ rebellion.>> And he does, not only as a Decepticon... but also as a former /Renegade Decepticon/. Blast Off is self-centered, but he resents authority and can recognize a similar resentment in the populace here. > Another shot fires off towards the Autobot. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Punch with his I'm a rebel at heart- and this situation calls for rebels! (Laser) attack! Another shot knifes into Punch and, although he's not sure what was hit . . . it wasn't good. However, despite Blast Off being strangely tight lipped he's loose a few tiles. If Punch can hit that same spot again with a concentrated thermite round . . . He might make a door of his own. It better work as, honestly, he's starting to feel dizzy. Sparing witty repartee he gets on his radio for possible support. He recalls his mortar and fires, aimimg for the same spot as before. Combat: Punch strikes Space Shuttle with his open says a me! attack! -1 Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: Punch's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Prowl arrives from the Tarn Region. Prowl has arrived. From Tarn Outskirts: Combat: Critical Hit! Punch says, "This is Punch. Does anyone read?" Prowl says, "Go ahead Punch. What's up?" Punch says, "I'm in the outskirts of Tarn. Illegal weapons shipment. Blast Off. I'm wounded . . . badly. Need support." Prowl says, "I was already on my way for to check on someone. Almost there!" You move to the Tarn Outskirts. Tarn Outskirts(#11166Rnt) - Tarn Old crimes die hard. A scientist in Tarn could rid the universe of all disease tomorrow, and the city would still only be known for being where Megatron is from. The benevolent hand of justice has come down hard on the city that could be called the birthplace of the Decepticon movement. Weapons are illegal, as are any kind of gladiatorial matches. Expectations of privacy are a joke. Tarn will never be completely forgiven for the sins of the past. The second largest city-state on Cybertron, Tarn, can be seen situated ahead. Contents: Space Shuttle Punch Tarn Space Shuttle gets hit in the same spot, AGAIN, and the shot is a skilled and precise one. In fact, this time it does indeed blow a hole right into the shuttle, shattering more ceramic tiles and sending chunks of heat shield raining down. It also sends one of the crates inside Blast off's cargo bay, fiull of the ammo and some datapads full of anti-Autobot propaganda. The shot also tears right through to his other side, actually cutting into some of his scanners... including ones that help him aim. > Ok, that hurt. The Combaticon falters this time, heading downwards as he fights to regain control of his systems. Knowing full well that crate fell out, and given that he's getting heavily damaged in his lightly armored shuttle mode, there only seems one logical thing to do... transform to a better-armored mode and subspace the rest of the cargo. Which he does, hovering in mid-air to look down at Punch and bring out his ionic blaster to fire at him instead. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off strikes Punch with his PUNCHing holes- eh Punch? attack! -1 Down the highway that leads to Tarn, one of Cybertron's finest was driving down to investigate something reported in the city but a 10-33 changed everything. One of his boys is in trouble. Time to bring some law (right missile launcher) and order (left missile launcher) to the situation. The police car is coming up fast with lights and siren TONIGHT! On Prowl's wildest police videos. A suspect was spotted making an illegal weapons shipment. Officer Punch was on scene and attempted to subdue the suspect but he got more than he bargained for. Backup will be here soon but will it be too late for Punch? Punch sees the crate fall, just before he sees the incoming blast. Hitting the same spot as last time is causes secondary explosions inside of his casing, only visible by the thick black plumes of smoke pouring from him. Dropping to his hands and knees Punch coughs. He's pretty screwed unless some kind of a miracle arrives soon . . . Defiant to the last Punch fires another round towards Blast Off. Or at least where he last seen him in the smoke cloud. Combat: Punch strikes Blast Off with his Prowl . . . help! attack! -2 Punch *coughs* "Prow- Dam-ge extreme. Offline shortly. Secur- Crat*kzt*." Swoop says, "Need Swoop break him Blast Off?" Arcee says, "That's fine if you happen to catch him...but try not to do it in Tarn. Someplace other than Tarn." Punch's too weak to apparently transmit. Blast Off makes his shot, and then that slagging Autobot HITS back. Punch's aim is something to watch out for, indeed. And worse yet, though unknown to him at the moment... *another* Autobot with very good aim is coming his way. The Combaticon grimaces under his faceplate, energon trcikling from various places it shouldn't, and ugh- those heat shields are going to require major repairs... Violet optics glare down at the spy. His weapon raises again as he notes Punch's poor condition. "LIke I said, you are going to regret the rashness of your actions. And Tarn *will* be a Decepticon city again... just as it should." Combat: Blast Off strikes Punch with his Famous Last Words (Laser) attack! -1 Prowl says, "I am already on scene. Give me a minute to fix this." Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser arrives on the scene engine roaring. The car unfolds into robot mode rifle in hand. << I got this Punch. Find some cover if you can. >> "Allright Blast Off. We can do this the easy or the hard way. Your call." Prowl walks towards the crate and feeds data to his battle computer. With the traditional sound from your childhood, the police cruiser unfolds into Prowl's robot form. Combat: Prowl takes extra time to aim his next attack. Buzzsaw has arrived. Smoking, fizzing and nearly destroyed Punch transforms with an effort and starts to drive away. He may have to be directed to a hospital as he'll try and justify he's fine but . . . what else is new? After some clever movements and subspace application Punch becomes a Fiero. Anything further is need to know. If applicable you'll be briefed accordingly. Combat: Pontiac Fiero begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Blast Off strikes the Autobot spy, and smirks under his faceplate as the shot connects. But he doesn't have much time to gloat- because Prowl arrives, and the Combaticon quickly turns to face the cop. Slag. This isn't good. Not surprising to see another Autobot, but that one... isn't he another one who can actually aim well? Optics narrow as he looks down at Prowl, ignoring Punch as he flees. Blast Off's ionic blaster turns to point at the cop 'Bot. "Oh, I'd say hard. As in... /you/ will go down hard." Actually... he's starting to think maybe a retreat is in order, but he'd like to grab that crate first... he starts hovering down towards the ground while firing off a shot. Combat: Blast Off strikes Prowl with his Resisting arrest attack! -1 Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Ionic Blaster": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Strength systems! Eyes in the sky. Always watching, always watching, never gone. Nothing secret, nothing safe, and that is why eyes in the sky are bad. Very bad. Unless you are Buzzsaw. The Cryo-condor is there. No, not over there...over THERE. Optics sharp, cameras rolling, he is busy capturing footage for purposes best known by himself and, perhaps, very few others. A curious situation, no doubt, and one which he wishes he had witnessed unfolding from the beginning, but there is certainly merit to be had here. Material that can be utilized to his own ends and goals. Who knows? Perhaps he may even get a taste of Prowl before it is all over. Prowl gets hit in the should joint causing a servo to spark. Lucky shot. Power down 8% in that arm. No matter. "You cannot say I did not offer you a way out." Prowl raises his rifle and aims at Blast Off flicking the switch to 3-round burst and fires! Combat: Prowl strikes Blast Off with his Acid-Pellet Rifle attack! -4 Combat: Removing targeting data for Blast Off. Combat: Drained 11 energon. Blast Off huffs, "Why Autofools think I'd surrender to them I have no idea... like I told Punch, I am a Combaticon. We do not surrender!" We may retreat and run for our lives, yes, but... we don't suurender! He darts to the right, trying to evade Prowl's shot... but it still manages to glance across his arm, severing a key servo. "Gah!!" He flinches, grasping the injured arm with the other hand, then glaring at the Autobot. That could interfere with his aim... and that's not good. He looks down at the crate, and rushes to pick it up after firing another shot. "I'll just be picking up what's mine then..." Unfortunately that also leaves him on the ground right now. He doesn't notice Buzzsaw... yet. Combat: Blast Off misses Prowl with his Just a quick pick up.... (Laser) attack! Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: Your attack continues to damage Blast Off No one notices Buzzsaw. It's a gift. And a curse (makes for terrible parties). He watches as Blast Off takes a hearty hit and winds up grounded, his targeting systems coming online to settle on the Combaticon firstly... Hmm. How very easy it would be... But, they shift over to Prowl, studying the Autobot as some critical analysis is performed on the arm Blast Off hit earlier, studying the integrity of the armor around Blast Off's last strike (that landed) and sending some of the data back through localized targeting systems to the damaged Combaticon. << What are you doing here, Blast Off, and how did this begin? >> Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Prowl for weaknesses Blast Off can exploit. Prowl manages to dodge out of the way and charges Blast Off to prevent him from picking up the crate. The Autobot returns his rifle to subspace and goes for a good old fashioned takedown. He spears the Combaticonan throws in a few punches for good measure. "You are not picking up anything." Combat: Prowl strikes Blast Off with his Takedown attack! -1 Combat: Drained 5 energon. Punch has left. Blast Off ...misses? Slag, the damage he's suffered have apparently really made it hard for the sniper to aim properly. The arm just doesn't want to hold properly for him... and that's frustrating for a perfectionistic sniper such as himself. On top of that, given that his arm is weakened, the recoil actually damages HIM a little more... and his own warning systems start sounding off at him. He must start thinking of retreat. But then he reveives a little help... even if he doesn't like the source of it all that much right now. Violet optics glance around warily, even as data streams in that seems to sharpen even *his* considerable aiming skills. Perhaps that can help him compensate for the weak, faltering arm. He radios back, << I was delivering supplies to some of the Tarn rebels. Unfortunately, Punch interrupted me before I could make that delivery- and he blasted a hole through my cargo bay, causing this crate I am retrieving now to fall out... and now this Autofool is interferring as well. >> Unfortunately, that "Autofool" interferes yet again- in the worst possible way. Someone's going down hard, all right... but it's Blast Off. The larger Autobot tackles the Combaticon, sending the crate flying from his hands and the fragile shuttleformer to the ground with a CRACK. His optics widen in alarm, as he feels even more systems failing at the impact. He even starts fighting unconsciousness... there's a creep of dizziness and nausea telling him things are looking really bad right now. "Get OFF! Get OFF of me!" Fighting panic, he tries bringing his weapon around to shoot at the Autobot pointblank, trying to get away... this is absolutely NOT his idea of a good time at all, and right now he just wants the freedom of the sky. Combat: Blast Off misses Prowl with his HARD times have befallen me after all.... attack! Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Ionic Blaster": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: Your attack continues to damage Blast Off Prowl makes a grab for Blast Off's gun and manages to avoid the point blank shot. "You are under arrest on suspicion of weapons trafficking." He raises his fist and brings it down on Blast Off's faceplate "Quit resisting." Prowl is not blind though. He knows another foreign object is moving about the area. Just not sure who or what. Combat: Prowl strikes Blast Off with his Punch attack! Combat: Blast Off falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Gained 1 energon. Buzzsaw watches everything unfold, mulling over what he has heard via his comms. Quite the predicament. He could just leave. Leave the fool to his own devices... But that won't do at all, now, will it. Not for Buzzsaw's sake. He alters course, wings snapping open as his mortar cannons load a few charges and he takes aim. No, Prowl is certainly one of the targets, but secondary at best. The crate dropped is the first target, and one that he intends to obliterate from existence before it can be found by the wrong mechs. Such evidence simply will not do in the hands of those who might want it to go unused. "Prowl! That was a warning shot. This can go one of two ways. You leave, and I retrieve my comrade, or we continue this fight on Tarn's soil. Tell me, which of these two options would satisfy the rebels more? Open conflict against their oppressors? Or...us both simply walking away." Combat: Buzzsaw appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Prowl with his Erase all evidence with EXPLOSIONS! attack! Combat: Buzzsaw (Buzzsaw) used "Twin Mortar Cannons": A Level 5 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 18 damage. Blast Off struggles with the Autobot, but his strength is non-existant to begin with, and already weakened like he is... he doesn't stand a chance. "I said...*zkkt*...unhand me!" Prowl easily grabs his gun and wrests it away. This is exactly why he tries so hard not to be forced into close combat... he'll lose, plain and simple. Even at his best, he'll lose. And right now? His systems are already shutting down when that fist comes down hard on his faceplate. The shuttleformer flinches, convulsing one time... and then his struggles cease as he does indeed go into status lock, limbs falling to the ground with a thud. Prowl is knocked back by the explosion...actually Prowl's flight is stopped by the wall on the side of the road. "Felt that..." He notices the crate has been destroyed. "You are a poor negotiator Buzzsaw. You destroyed your only bargaining chip. Your buddy is uncounsious here...You can go in Tarn shoot up the place if you think it helps your cause...But I have no reason to chase you. I have what I need right here." He points to Blast Off. He raises his rifle and fires a 'Warning shot' of his own. Combat: Prowl misses Buzzsaw with his Acid-Pellet Rifle attack! -3 Combat: Drained 14 energon. Buzzsaw tsks softly, his wings folding as he rolls into an inverted dive. "Have it your way, then. I shall enjoy this." He slowly levels out, carrying the speed of the dive straight to the Autobot, aiming for one of his legs. No, he might not feel anything at first, but the bird is deliberate in aiming for a servo to slow the Autobot down. "How long do you think you can hold out, Prowl? How long do I get to play before my little toy breaks?" He clicks his beak enthusiastically. Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Prowl with his Hit him right in the STYLE! attack! Combat: Buzzsaw (Buzzsaw) used "Acute Vision": A Level 0 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Prowl's Agility! (Crippled) Prowl is not Sideswipe. He does not need to do the macho posturing. He will simply put his foot down or up? Inside his HUD a small reticule settles on Buzzsaw and goes from Blue to Red. "We will find out soon enough." With that he fires two incendiary missile at the bird. Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Prowl strikes Buzzsaw with his Wire-Guided Missile attack! -2 Combat: Used up 1 Incendinary Missiles. 2 remain. Combat: Temporarily restricting the REPEAT effect from all of your attacks. Buzzsaw rolls to avoid one missile, but another clips one of his wings and sends him into a spiral. "Surely you realize this is folly, Prowl. Blast Off is high-profile. What will you do, hold him here? Use him for posturing and propaganda?" That will not end well." He levels out his flight, checking his wing for any lasting damage before snapping on-end to charge in at Prowl again. Leading-edges of his wings fold back, exposing a brutal set of blades as he kicks on the afterburners to drive in right at the Autocop. "Maybe I will decorate the mantel above my alcove with your head." Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Prowl with his He's like a Ginsu knife. Just don't ask him for fries. attack! Combat: Buzzsaw (Buzzsaw) used "Diamond Beak": A Level 5 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 5 damage. Combat: Your attack continues to damage Buzzsaw Prowl gets clipped by a fast Buzzsaw which leaves a couple of gashes in the armor. He thinks about it for a few seconds. He cannot really trust the TPD with such a prisonner. He could throw him in jail in Iacon but would have to defend the body until transport arrives. He comes up with a plan... Prowl moves and grabs Blast Off over his shoulder and 'runs' or walks fast towards the edge of the highway. Maybe he can find a more defendable spot until reinforcements arrive. Combat: Prowl takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 13 energon. Buzzsaw carries through his attack, even as his systems warn him that missile earlier did far more damage than initially thought. Seems there is energon leaking from a critical line. No bother, though. His engines and wings both work to build up some altitude as he watches Prowl critically. It's not until the Autobot tries to carry off Blast Off like some sort of damsel in distress, though, that he narrows his optics in absolute displeasure. "I cannot let you do this, Prowl. It will be your undoing." He snaps into another hawk-like dive, the blades in his wings glinting dangerously. It is similar to the previous, but this time, his engines kick on to assist in building speed for the maneuver, and he aims himself straight for center-mass. "Tarn shall be stained with your life essence, Prowl, and it shall serve to bolster the resistance as they rise up against your kind to end their oppression." And he strikes. Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Prowl with his Vive l'Revolucion! attack! Combat: Buzzsaw (Buzzsaw) used "Diamond Beak": A Level 5 MELEE attack. Combat: Buzzsaw uses up a charge on his Depleted Uranium Wingblades booster pack! Combat: You took 15 damage. Combat: Buzzsaw's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Buzzsaw Prowl gets knocked off balance while near the edge of the highway which causes him to DROP (maybe a bit of Toss) Blast Off off the overpass a good hundred feet onto another highway down below. "Awwww see what you did?" Prowl surveys the extra damage the fall might have cause Blast Off. Meh probably another dent or two somewhere. Toobad there not multiple levels for him to flip off. He shrugs and transforms heading into Tarn to complete his original task. With the traditional sound from your childhood, Prowl folds down into a Police Cruiser. Combat: Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Buzzsaw perches atop Blast Off as he watches Prowl depart and narrows his optics coldly. A quick check is done on the combaticon before he starts scanning nearby signatures for any resistance fighters that might be able to assist in an extraction... Time to get the paperweight home. The rebels who had gone into hiding upon Punch's first attack reemerge from their hidey-holes. Warily, they approach Buzzsaw... and can indeed help him get Blast Off back somewhere ..safer. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *